


Kisses and Cuddles

by Ponk_supremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Are, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Party, SO, Sam - Freeform, and, awesamponk, dropsbysam, ponk - Freeform, ponksamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponk_supremacy/pseuds/Ponk_supremacy
Summary: Ponk and Sam finally get together after dancing around their feelings for months. Cute aftercare cuddles, protective Sam :)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition





	Kisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonhyacinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/gifts), [Magnanimity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Magnanimity).



> This is a direct prequel to “Cigarette after sex” which I published yesterday, so I highly recommend reading that after this. You could also read it before to get the backstory experience if you would like. Thank you so much for all the love from my first fic, I hope y’all enjoy this one as well!!  
> Ps. If I gifted this work to you, I probably saw you in the comments of another Awesamponk fic

“Are you alright Ponkie” Sam panted, stroking his new boyfriend’s back as he pulled him tighter to his body. He laid a light kiss against the tan skin just below his beautiful dark eyelashes. 

Ponk pushed his forehead into the larger man’s chest. A small “mhm” was all he could muster as he kissed the site of a newly forming hickey. 

~~~~~~  
A few hours earlier:

Sam stood shocked on the small balcony of his best friend’s dorm. 

“Ponk you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” 

“So... will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes yes of course I will!” 

Music blared from the other side of the sliding glass door. All of their friends were piled into the small living room for a party Sapnap was throwing for no reason at all. 

“Ponk?”

“Yeah Sam?”

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” 

“Please do.” 

The green haired man leaned down to kiss the man standing in front him. It was as if all the electricity in the universe flowed through their bodies as their lips collided. Everything felt so natural. So right. 

Ponk hopped up to rest his thighs on his now boyfriend’s hips. It was like a perfectly choreographed dance, he knew exactly what to do. This was everything he had ever wanted and more. The nights he spent imagining Sam’s lips against his own, their arms tangled, their legs wrapped around one another. It was all coming true, all because of a slightly drunken confession “I love you Sammywammy, I love you more than a friend. I love you and I want you to be mine.”

Sam placed the small tan man softly onto the balcony railing, carefully adjusting his arms to make sure neither of them fell. 

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah”

Ponk moved a hand up Sam’s shirt, clawing at his back along the way. With every slight move they made, more of the world around them fell away. The music faded out, the smell of cheap alcohol left their noses, and the cool breeze around them fell stagnant. 

They were alone together in their own little paradise on the beaten up concrete balcony. 

“You know we can see you two right? The door is glass.” 

Ponk was so startled he nearly flipped backwards over the rail. He peered past Sam’s shoulder to see Bad standing nervously in the doorway, the rest of their friends staring from inside. 

“Just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks Bad,” the taller of the two mumbled “we’ll be in in a minute.” 

Ponk buried his bright red face into his partner’s grey T-shirt as he let out a fake whimper/cry. He felt Sam’s chin rest against the top of his head. 

“It’s ok little one, our friends saw us kissing so what?” 

He continued his whimpering. 

“Come on its not that bad, we would’ve had to tell them anyway” Sam planted a few kisses in his boy’s soft brown wavy hair before lifting his chin and placing one on his sweet lips. 

“We could jump, right here right now Sammy just you and me forever together” Ponk looked up with pleading eyes, face still glowing a hot pink with embarrassment. “I can’t go back in there, everyone will give us hell.”

“Let’s go drama queen, you can’t hide in my arms forever.” 

“Yes I can.” 

~~~~~

Both boys laid breathless in the small twin sized bed. Ponk had been with boys before, but it was always just something to do with someone he met. None of them ever meant anything, this was different. This time his actions were filled with love and passion, a hunger that could only be satiated by THIS man. 

“Do you need anything Ponkie?” Sam asked softly, breath still heavy and sporadic. He tried to pull the small, slightly shaking man even closer to himself. He was so worried of hurting the fragile being in his arms that he stopped breathing for a brief moment. 

Ponk shook his head, his fluffy hair tickled Sam’s chest which made the tall man squirm a bit. The truth was, he needed to slip out to the balcony for a cigarette or two but he decided to wait until his boyfriend fell asleep. 

“M’kay little one” Sam kissed his cheeks a few more times before parting slightly to a more comfortable position. 

Ponk laid staring at the face adjacent to his own as he listened to his breath slow into a long and shallow rhythm. When he knew Sam was truly asleep...


End file.
